


uwu Peter Parker x Reader

by imjusthere010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthere010/pseuds/imjusthere010
Summary: You just moved to New York from Oklahoma. You meet Peter Parker at Midtown High and he's everything anyone could ever ask for.  You start to catch some feelings but you really can't be bothered when your teachers are acting this shady.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please read this. 
> 
> This is my first time publishing fanfic. I have never really written anything like this before but I personally love Peter, MJ, and Ned. If you enjoy the story thank you! If you see any errors in the story please correct me, it bothers me so much to see my own spelling errors so help me fix them. There are some small little author's comments in some chapters. Usually, I make my chapters at least 1500 words long but they mostly are around the 2000 mark. Some might be shorter because I love suspense. I'll try to update often but school is an obstacle. Love you guys <3

1st Person

I woke up, tangled in my black comforter. I sat there for a while. I rolled out of bed and ignored the pain that washed over me when I hit the ground. I reached around for my phone but failed to find it. "Siri," my voice muffled, "Play 'Grand Theft Autumn'." My phone pinged in acknowledgment. I pushed myself off the ground with a huff. Picking up my comforter, I softly began to sing. 

You hate him more than you know and I wrote this for you, for you so...

After making my bed lazily, I turned to my mirror. My eyes were tired and my hair was a mess. Then, like a basketball to the head, it hit me. This was going to be my first day of school. I began to panic, I rushed to my bathroom.

2nd person

"Go to school, I said. It'll be fun I said," you cursed yourself while you made your messy (h/c) hair presentable. Giving yourself a disapproving look, you brushed your teeth and smiled sarcastically at yourself in the mirror. Then you walked back into your room, toward your closet. You stubbed your toe on your desk and shrieked. Cursing the desk under your breath, you gripped your aching foot. "Let's see." You pulled out some random stuff and threw it on your bed.

"It'll do," you shrugged getting dressed. You grabbed your phone and threw it in your (f/c) backpack. You made sure that you had your earphones in your bag. You slung it over your shoulders, adjusting the straps accordingly. You walked out of your room and into the kitchen. Swinging open your cupboard, you struggled to grab a granola bar out of the box. You eventually got it, glaring at the box as you put it back. You knew you should eat some actual breakfast but you couldn't be bothered. You opened up your bar and took a bite. Turning all the lights off, you opened the door and walked out. The sun blinded you as you locked your door, unsure of the adventures ahead.

"Alright, if someone says 'hi' you say 'hi' back. If someone looks you up and down just smile. Don't stare at anyone. Don't quote a Vine in casual conversation," you recited to yourself as you walked to Midtown High. While you spoke under your breath, someone turned to you confused. On the topic of people, you couldn't remember the last time you had a friend. 2nd grade? Your 2nd-grade friend was Bailey Adams. She always wore her hair in neat twin braids. Her lunch pail was pink with a single Hello-Kitty sticker plastered in the bottom left corner. You were both walking on the playground. Everything was calm. Then you heard brakes scream. In a split second, Bailey was hit. The car ever so slightly missed you. There, lying motionless on the ground was Bailey. Then, the school installed fences around the playground. After that, you just didn't have the energy for friends. You didn't want to get attached.

Snapping you out of your thoughts was the chatter of students. You had arrived. Midtown High. You smiled sadly and walked in. 

"Oh, sorry," you sighed as someone pushed past you. You tried to get to a clearer area in the hall but it was packed. Suddenly, a hand spun you around. "Who are you?" you sputtered confused. 


	2. Thursday, Week 1

"I'm Flash, Flash Thompson," he smiled. You pushed his hand off and he started again, "You're new?"

"Yeah," you had no idea where he was going with this. You saw him stop for a moment and push a kid walking past. You couldn't stand him. So, with a quick turn, you left him there to find your first period. You made a quick mental note to apologize on his behalf to that poor kid. 

Approaching your first-hour door, you looked into the hall one last time. As you entered all eyes were on you. "Ms.(L/N), so kind of you to join us," the teacher's voice boomed cheerfully. His smile was contagious and you smiled awkwardly. "Please have a seat." Your eyes scanned the classroom. You spotted the kid Flash had pushed and you walked over.

You pointed to the desk next to him, "Can I sit here?" He stared at you a moment before recollecting himself. He nodded quickly, allowing you to take a seat. The teacher started on something but you weren't paying any attention. You were staring at him. You wasted the class away staring at him. Honestly, he could be a model. I mean, look at that face. Suddenly, he turned toward you. "Hi," he whispered. That brought you back to reality. 

1st Person

"Uh, hi," I sputtered. I have no way to explain staring at him. Oh, yeah, I was just admiring everything about you. "Ms.(L/N) and Mr.Parker, I'd appreciate if we wait until later to talk" the teacher lowered his glasses and stared at the two of us. I felt a blush rush over my face in embarrassment. Parker just turned to the notebook in front of him.

After what felt like years, the bell rung. I hopped out of my seat and looked back at Parker. "Sorry about that Flash kid," I remembered quickly. He laughed softly under his breath then left the classroom. I clearly wasn't doing well in the friend department. I followed his example, walking out.

As I exited the class I was met with a familiar face. "Hey Flash," I greeted.

"Oh sup, I was gonna walk you to your next class," he smiled. I just don't trust him. I have no reason not to though, oh wait- Okay, I do have a reason. "Room B104?" He grabbed my arm, weaving me through the halls. I constantly had to apologize to the people he pushed past.

"I never quite got your name," he smiled as we stood in front of my class' door. 

I let out a false chuckle, "I'm Y/N." He waved good-bye and I walked into class. There he was again, sitting in the corner, again. And once again, I sat next to him, not bothering to ask this time.

"Hey," he smiled. Just another one of his many qualities. Did I mention his hair? There's really no way to describe such perfection. Beautiful, soft, hazel brown perfection. 

"Hi," I smiled back with a small wave.

"You're back?" he turned his gaze to the paper placed in front of him. A red 100 was circled on his paper. 

"Yup, I have 0 friends," I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck. He looked back at me with scrunched eyebrows. 

"Really?"

"You're shocked? It's my first day here."

He shrugged, "I thought Flash was your boyfriend or something."

"Oh god! Why would you think that?" I laughed.

"I didn't tell you this, but, Flash said he had a girlfriend that went to a different school once."

I let out a giggle. "She definitely isn't me, and she definitely doesn't exist." Finally, your teacher entered the classroom. She was a scrawny woman with rounded glasses.

"Alright class, I assume that all of you have done your homework," she was an elderly woman and her hair had gone grey. For someone so frail she struck fear into everyone, including me. "I am aware we have a new student. I'm expecting homework from you too," she smiled cruelly. 

Against my better judgment, my hand rose, "Excuse me miss, I have no idea what the homework was." Peter cringed, turning away as she turned toward me.

"Detention for not completing the assignment," she glared daggers. You've got to be kidding me. My hand fell. I let out a sigh but kept my mouth shut, for my own sake. 

The class seemed to last forever. The teacher, Ms.Ovali, clearly favored Parker. Through her favoring, I found out his name was Peter. When the bell rang I hopped up quickly and rushed out.

"Detention, huh?" Peter stood in front of me smirking. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"What happens if I don't show up?"

I started walking with him, "You get ISS."  
((If you don't know, that's what we call In School Suspension at my school))

"Ew, that's so extra."

"PENIS PARKER," Flash slapped his back hard and laughed with his posse. I scoffed at him but he didn't seem to notice. While he laughed to himself I snuck off with Peter. We dipped down a small hall. It was completely empty, which was a huge contrast from earlier.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, I guess," he started toward the cafeteria doors. I followed him because I had no idea where I was going.

"Lunch already?"

"We eat kinda early," he chuckled. We entered the busy lunchroom, Peter guiding me to the line. I looked at the slop they were throwing on plates and opted for the PB+J. I let Peter go first so I could follow him to a table.

"Penis isn't even funny," I blurted as we sat down.

"He seems to think otherwise," Peter took a bite out of his sandwich. Soon after, another guy joined us. 

"Who's the lady, Peter?" he teased. Peter elbowed him but he just laughed.

"This is..." he stopped for a second clearly trying to think of my name. He stared at his sandwich embarrassed.

I helped him out before he could say anything, "I'm Y/N."

"Ned," he replied.

"Sup losers," a girl with curly brown hair sat next to me. I want that confidence. She plopped her tray down then turned to me. "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yup, I'm Y/N" I smiled.

"So Y/N, has Peter asked you if you're single yet?" Ned wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed a little, "No."

"A-are you single?" Peter sputtered.

"Always have been, probably always will be."

"Really?" the girl stared at me, her head tilted.

"Don't be rude, MJ," Peter shot her a look. I took a bite of my sandwich that had an excessive amount of grape jelly. Then, a tap on the table made me jump.

"Hey cutie, why don't you come sit with us? You could do so much better," he looked at my little group coldly. I looked at them for help but they just sat there waiting for me to say something.

"I'm good, thanks," I smiled. He glared at Peter before walking off. 

"You totally should have gone," Ned said.

"I don't wanna get sucked into the popular hierarchy," I sighed, "Plus, you guys are really cool." I was looking at Peter specifically.

"We're involved in the hierarchy either way," MJ shrugged.

"Hey Y/N," Flash's voice boomed. Peter looked at him in disgust. "Come sit with me."

"I'm good," I smiled awkwardly.

"Your loss," he walked off.

"Not at all." I spoke when he was out of range.

"Well, aren't you popular?" MJ teased.

"I have no idea how."

"It's probably because your really pretty," Peter shrugged. Then he immediately panicked, turning red. He sputtered random noises.

"Thanks, Peter," I smiled trying to ignore the heat on my cheeks. He buried his face in his hoodie sleeves. Then, a boy approached our table.

"My god, you're like a magnet," Ned laughed. The boy neared the table and leaned on it.

"Hey, you wanna go out?" he smirked at you. Peter's head shot up. He looked the boy up and down before rolling his eyes.

"No thanks," I took the last bite of my sandwich while he walked off. His friend group laughed a little but gave him a firm pat on the back.

"So, if you're done being popular, where'd you move from?" Peter spoke.

"I'm from Oklahoma. Super boring with crazy weather," I laughed.  
((I chose Oklahoma because I know it well. All my Oklahomans where you at??))

"Is it full of cowboys?" Ned said wide-eyed.

"No, or I don't know? I'm from Oklahoma City, not rural Oklahoma." The group hummed collectively in acknowledgment.

"Oh, I got one. Where do your parents work?" MJ poked at her broccoli with her plastic spork. I started coughing. The sandwich stuck in my throat and the peanut butter didn't help. Peter was about to get up but I stopped coughing.

"Whew, geez," I managed. "My parents are dead."

"Oh..." Ned averted my eyes.

"My bad."

"Oh, it's fine. It happens," I shrugged, "I don't remember them at all."  
((If your parents are actually passed this is in no way, shape, or fashion meant to be insensitive <3))

The bell rung, conveniently, breaking the silence. We stood up and walked toward the cafeteria exit. 

"I'll see you guys later," MJ saluted us as she took a left. I turned to Peter for help.

"Can you walk me to gym?" I pleaded.

"Me and Ned have gym too." I grabbed his arm as a crowd began to form in the halls. He worked his way toward the gym, Ned trailing close behind. We walked into the gym and took a seat on the bleachers. Waiting for the teacher to present himself.

"So, you got to ask me, it's my turn. Are you single?" I tucked some hair behind my ear then waited for a reply.

"Yeah," Peter laughed a little.

"Really?! You're so cute." I clearly succeeded in embarrassing him as he turned a shade of red. "What do you guys usually do here?"

"We run around the basketball court a few times then we just sit around," Ned shrugged.

"Where's the teacher?"

"He comes in 15 minutes late every day," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I hopped up, "I'm going to the bathroom." I exited the gym, staring into the empty hallway. I happened to see the bathroom on our way here, so I wasn't completely lost. I stepped in and did my business.

When I walked out I was met with Ms.Ovali. Just my luck. She smiled evilly before speaking, "Do you have a pass?"

I let out a groan and rolled my eyes. "No, miss."

"Detention. I'll escort you back to class. Where are you supposed to be?"

"Gym." She gripped my shoulders and ushered me towards the gym. It seemed like forever trying to get to the gym. I opened the door to the gym and she waved me goodbye with another oh-so-sweet smile. I walked up to Peter and Ned, glad to see the teacher still wasn't here.

"Guess who got another detention?" I chirped sarcastically.

"How does that even happen? It's your first day," Peter sighed.

"Well, Ms.Ovali caught me without a pass."

"Wait, how'd you get detention the first time?" Ned laughed.

"I asked what the homework was." I looked around the gym a little, then I noticed it. Everyone was wearing athletic clothes, even Peter and Ned. "Was I supposed to bring gym clothes?"

"Oh, yeah," Ned looked around at everyone else's clothes too. Peter looked through his backpack pulling out some clothes.

"I always bring extra clothes. I-I mean if you want to use them," he offered. I took them and walked into the girls' locker room. It was empty, which was perfect for me. I pulled on the black shorts and threw on the Midtown High t-shirt. Folding them neatly, I walked out. I thanked Peter as I stuffed my clothes in my bag. "Like my new look?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Peter mumbled but I heard it. My face heated up a bit but I got distracted.

"Oh! Peter, can I get your number? You too, Ned," I smiled handing Peter my phone. He put made a contact then handed Ned my phone. He gave it back to me and I threw it in my bag. The gym teacher eventually entered. He made us run for forever but when we finished I got to just lay on the bleachers, so, it was pretty okay. The rest of the day was super uneventful, I wish I had something to say about it, it was my first day and all. I did end up keeping Peter's gym clothes for the rest of the day, though. He said he didn't need them back anytime soon. Well, good, I wasn't going to give them back anytime soon.

Then, I had to come in for detention. I thought it would be your standard detention, sitting and doing nothing. No, it couldn't be that easy. She made me write 'I am intolerable, arrogant, and disobedient' on the whiteboard then erase it, then write it again. For an hour. My arm was so sore after that. I swore not to get detention with her again. Then I remembered I have detention with her tomorrow.

When I got home, I flopped on my bed and scrolled Instagram. I must have scrolled for a while because when I looked up the sun was beginning to set. I got up lazily making my way to my kitchen. I opened the fridge then I remembered I hadn't gone grocery shopping. I sighed, pulling my phone out of Peter's shorts. I dialed the holy number and waited.

"Hi, can I get a pepperoni pizza?" I put on my sweetest voice. 20 minutes? Are you kidding me?

"I'm hungry now!" I shrieked into my empty apartment. I sat and watched the Office, an episode was around 20 minutes. After the episode ended the doorbell rung perfectly timed. I ate 2 slices before passing out on the couch.


	3. (Peter) Thursday, Week 1

**Peter's Perspective**

As soon as I got out of school, I called Mr.Stark. It rang twice before he answered and I could hear running water.

"What do you want, kid? It's my spa day," he answered annoyed.

"Uh-hi Mr.Stark," I dodged a running child on the sidewalk. "Can I tell you about my day at school?"

"If there isn't romance involved I don't care."

"But there is!" I caught the attention of some people.

"I'm listening." Ducking into an alley, I began to talk.

"So, I saw this girl with Flash and I was like 'She's that kind of person'. Then, Flash pushed me and I was like 'whatever' but she came into my class and sat next to me. But _then_ at the end of class, she apologized to me-"

"Wait, what? Why'd she apologize?"

"She apologized for Flash. Anyway, I saw her in my second period too. She sat next to me again but then she got detention for asking the teacher what the homework was."

"That doesn't make sense-"

"Oh well. So then she walked with me to lunch and she sat with me, MJ, and Ned. It turns out her parents are dead, right? But she's also a total dude magnet. She's like gorgeous."

"You have a crush."

"NO, Mr.Stark!" My face heated up. "Anyway, Flash and some other guy asked if she wanted to sit with them but she said no and that we were cool. Then some guy was like 'wanna go out' and she said no. Then, we went to gym class and she went to use the restroom but she got detention again because she didn't have a hall pass. BUT then, when she got back, she didn't bring any gym clothes but I always bring an extra set of clothes. So, I said, 'do you wanna use my extras' and she was like 'thanks'. So now she has my clothes and I let her take them home and I don't wanna sound weird or anything but...she's really cute in my clothes. OH AND SHE SAID I WAS CUTE!" I don't think I've ever talked that much with one breath.

"You just say she's cute in your clothes?" he laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?!" I shrieked.

"You totally have a crush on her. But it's okay, she called you cute right? She sounds interested. I mean, is she single?" 

"I don't have a crush! And yeah, she's single. Bye Mr.Stark," I hung up and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I walked home to be greeted by Aunt May. I walked over to my room, opening up the curtains. I sat down at my desk so I could watch the sunset. I wonder what Y/N's doing right now. Detention's over by now. "Peter," Aunt May walked in sitting on my bed. 

"Yeah?" I swiveled my chair to face her.

"Who's Y/N?" she smiled. How?!

"Did Mr.Stark call you?" I groan.

"Yup."

"Well...Y/N she's this really pretty new girl who said I was cool." Aunt May gave me the look. "I don't have a crush!"


	4. Friday, Week 1

Was I insane for facetiming Peter at 6:00 am? Not with this emergency. Plus, he was insane for answering.

"Okay okay, should I wear....this?"

  
"Y/N," he complained sleepily, "that's what you wore yesterday except it's switched."

I gasped, "You're right!" I sighed and looked at my room covered in clothes. I saw Peter's eyes drift closed slowly but they fluttered open quickly. "Alright, I know you're tired. One more idea."

  
"That with my shirt?" he smiled softly. I couldn't say no, he was being too cute. But, I didn't have a crush. I mean we kind of just met, a crush would be ridiculous.

"Sounds great. Now go back to sleep," I smiled. He was snoring softly before I could even hang up. I started fixing my hair and slipping on my shoes. I made sure to put my gym clothes in my backpack this time. This morning, I made some oatmeal, throwing in some cinnamon and honey before sitting down to eat. I scrolled through all my social media while I ate, just to keep up. Throwing my dishes into the sink for later, I made my way to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my bag and locked the door. With one last look back at my apartment door, I was on my way to Midtown.

It was just your average walk to school when _the_ Spider-man comes swinging out of nowhere. He almost hits me too. Just barely missing me by a few inches. In a spurt of instinct, I let out a small shriek. I guess this scared him and he swung face-first into a wall. Being the stupid person I am, I didn't stay and apologize. I was too embarrassed, so I kept on walking. 

When I did eventually get to school, I realized I have no idea where to find my new friends. I mean, obviously Peter was going to be in my first hour. But we had a bit of time to kill so I figured they'd be somewhere around in the crowd of students. So, instead of calling and asking, I wandered around looking for them. After a few minutes, I stood in the middle of the crowd. Utterly confused. "Good morning, Y/N." Peter scared the shit out of me. I screamed, again.

"JesusChristPeteryouscaredme," I gasped.

"Sorry, anyway we were looking for you." Ned and MJ joined us. We all started slowly walking toward the school. 

"You won't believe who I accidentally made swing into a wall this morning."

"Yeah, it hurt," Peter rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh! I said 'I bet it hurt'."

"Not going to ask who?" I smiled at him. "Makes me think that you're Spider-man," I laughed. He stiffened a bit. "I'm just kidding geez."

"Oh, well I'd assume. It's New York and he's swingi-" he laughed. Ned and MJ stayed quiet.

"Anyway, MJ never got your number." I handed her my phone. Peter turned to me for a second, confused.

"You actually wore my shirt?" he smiled.

"You told me to, dingus." I rolled my eyes as we walked into first period, leaving MJ and Ned behind. "But then again, you were half-asleep."

"No, I remember." We took our seats and put my phone back in my bag. 

"Good morning, class." The teacher was like Santa Claus. I mean, he had a white beard and he was always so cheerful. I'd like to say I had a good morning, except Ms.Ovali reminded me I had detention with her. I simply couldn't wrap my head around it. I've done nothing to her.

**Time Skip**

When I sat down with the rest of the group, I started my conspiracy.

"Okay, so, we know that Ms.Ovali hates everyone except Peter. So Peter, what are you hiding? A forbidden love affair?" I accused jokingly.

"Out of all the teachers, Ms.Ovali? That's just sad," he laughed back.

"You're right, you could do way better."

"Thanks?"

"Stop flirting, you're making me feel alone," Ned complained.

"This is not flirting this is an interrogation," I corrected. MJ rolled her eyes. "I got it. She's actually a supervillain posing as someone's grandma. She's planting a bomb as we speak."

"She'd break her back trying," MJ laughed. I joined her and so did Peter and Ned. We began to chat about whatever came to mind, drifting far from Ms.Ovali. Suddenly Peter asked me a question.

"Who's your favorite Avenger?"

"Oh, that's easy. Spider-man. Well, I know he's not really an Avenger, but still," I smiled.

"He should totally be an Avenger," Peter sighed.

"Debatable. He's really reckless. And he's funny and all, but save your breath, y' know? Plus, he's probably young, does he really need that sort of responsibility?"

"I'm sure he could manage just fine," he huffed in disagreement. Defensive much?

"Agree to disagree," I shrugged. Peter gave me a salty look before turning his attention to his food. I was just eating my sandwich when Mr.Prott, aka Santa Claus, walked into the cafeteria. I wouldn't have paid him any attention but he just walked straight into the kitchen. Teachers don't go back there. It's for just lunch ladies. Right? I watched him walk out a few minutes later with a textbook. How do you even get a textbook out of a kitchen? I decided it was a mystery for later and threw away my trash. 

**Time Skip**

Three of us made our way to the gym, this time I skipped the bathroom break. We sat on the bleachers and I couldn't help it, "Did you guys see Mr.Prott at lunch?" They both shook their heads. I couldn't have been the only one.

"Why," Peter scrunched his face. I love it when he does that, but not in like a crush way. Because I don't have a crush.

"I saw him walk into the kitchen then walk out with a textbook."

"Maybe he forgot it there?" Ned shrugged.

"But that still leaves the question of 'why was he there in the first place?'" I recoiled.

"Y/N, I feel like your overthinking this," Peter added.

"I think I'm not thinking enough. That was weird," I turned to him with my eyebrows furrowed. We made eye contact and I got a good look at his brown eyes.

"Peter," I spoke firmly. "This is really fucking weird."

"I know," he smiled confusedly. I dropped the topic since he wouldn't take me seriously. Even if he thought I was nuts, Ned looked like he believed me. At least someone did. We just ran in gym again, the usual.

**Time Skip**

I couldn't get this off my mind all day. It was so distracting, I didn't even feel my sore arm after detention. I mean, if any teacher were to be shady it would be Ms.Ovali. Or, at least that's what I told myself when I accidentally made eye contact with her. I really should just let this go. So I did.

When I got home I whipped out my notebook. I said I was going to let it go, but I can't. I wrote down every theory I could fathom.

_Affair with the lunch lady_   
_Secretly poisoning children_   
_Building a monster out of the slop-_

Peter was calling me. I answered it right away. "Que Bueno?"

"Wha-uh hi," it sounded windy on his end.

"Hi?" I laughed. "Any specific reason for you to ring?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and talk about Mr.Prott," there was the swift sound of something moving through air.

"Um yeah, but what are you doing?" I looked out my window while I swiveled around in my chair.

"Oh-you know...going for a run?" He was clearly lying.

"Was that a question?"

"I'll talk to you later, your place?" he diverted.

"Are you avoiding my question?" I accused.

"Uh-"

"Yeah, my place," I rolled my eyes before hanging up, even if he couldn't see me. I took a break from my theories to clean my house for Peter. Then I realized there was no way he knew where I lived so I texted him my address. I sat around figuring out some more theories. Then, about 10 minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. Falling off my couch, I answered the door.

"Hey," I opened it and stepped aside.

"Hey," he stepped in, and for the first time, I noticed our height difference. Me being significantly shorter.

"So," I walked him over to my room, "the most logical explanation is that he's having an affair with one of the lunch ladies." I sat down at my desk chair. "What do you think?"

"I think you should forget about it so we can watch all the Star Wars movies on my Disney+," he smiled.

"Well, aren't you smooth? Why would you deceive me?!" I gasped dramatically clenching my heart.

"So that you'd let me come over."

I sighed in defeat, "Okay, but we should do something before we get settled."

"Like?" 

"KARAOKE!" I practically screamed. I had a record player along with all my favorite Panic! at the Disco instrumentals, just in case I made some friends. 

"Here, or-"

"Yes here." I hopped out of my chair and grabbed a vinyl off my wall. "Have you ever listened to any Panic! ever?"

"Like once," he laughed.

"You'll figure it out." I popped it in and lowered the needle. "I'll start us off, this is 'Ready to Go'"

"Okay?"  
 ** _((you're italic, he's underlined))_**

  
_You've got these little things_   
_That you've been running from_   
_You either love it or I guess you don't_

You're such a pretty thing   
To be running from anyone

_A vision with nowhere to go_   
_So tell me right now_   
_You think you're ready for it?_

I wanna know   
Why you got me going

I gave him a quick thumbs up.

_So let's go_   
_We'll take it out of here_

I think I'm ready to leave   
I'm ready to live   
I'm ready to go...

_I'm ready to go..._   
_You got these little things_   
_You wanted something for them_   
_You either get it or I guess you don't_

Well does it really mean   
To get nothing from anyone   
There's a million ways it could go

_So tell me right now_   
_You think you're ready for it_   
_I wanna know_   
_Why you got me going_   
_So let's go_

We'll take it out of here   
I think I'm ready to leave   
I'm ready to live

_I'm ready to go..._   
_I'm ready to go..._

...

_I think I'm ready, I think_

I know I'm ready, I know

_I think I'm ready, I think_

I know I'm ready, I know

_I think I'm ready, I think_

I know I'm ready, I know

_I think I'm ready, I think_

I know I'm ready, I know

...

_I'm ready to go..._

I'm ready to go...

"That was fun, right?" I asked out of breath. Peter nodded his head tiredly. "Alright, now imagine that alone every night. That's me." He simply laughed.

"Star Wars?" he smiled.

"Okay fine," I grabbed my laptop and blanket while trudged to the living room. Peter following behind.   
  



	5. Saturday, Week 1

I guess Peter woke up before me because when I opened my eyes he was watching High School Musical. I had fallen asleep with my head in his lap so I was pretty damn comfortable."Oh, good morning."

"Ten more minutes," I turned over to look at him. He sighed.

"My legs are falling asleep."

"And so am I," my eyes drifted closed. 

When I woke up again Peter stared at me saltily. "Leave me alone," I pushed myself up and off of him. "Did you wanna grab something for breakfast?"

"Y/N? It's 12:29." I sat up on the couch and looked toward the window, it _was_ awfully bright outside.

"Lunch?" That's when I noticed it. His hair was just sitting there, soft and messy, waiting to be played with. Without a word, I put my hand in his hair. I obviously should have asked but fuck that.

"Oh, okay." He just sat there.

"I'm sorry, it was just really soft looking and I needed to know," I pulled my hand out of his hair. 

"Okay," he just smiled. "I was thinking Delmar's, they make really good sandwiches."

"Alright. Would you mind if I took a quick shower?"

"Not at all," he was still smiling. I hopped off to my room and into the bathroom. I started the shower. I got dressed and fixed my hair.

  
"Alright, I'm ready." I walked out of my room. Peter just sat and stared, it started to make me nervous. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. You just look...cute?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks. Um-Lead the way!" I locked my door behind us. I followed him through the streets for a little before I realized something. 

"Hey, Peter." I looked up and around. "Isn't Spider-boy supposed to be out right now? Y' know, swinging around."

"I'm sure he has a life too," he rolled his eyes.

"You're ri-"

"Did you say _boy_ " he squinted at me.

"Yeah, he's definitely under 25, so I call him Spider-boy," I shrug while he opens the door to Delmar's passive-aggressively.

"Oh! Peter! Who's the pretty lady?" I guess this was Mr.Delmar.

"This is Y/N, Mr.Delmar."

"It's about time you've got a girlfriend, Peter!" he laughed.

"Um, Mr.Delmar we're not dating," Peter sputtered nervously. I felt blush grow on my cheeks but I didn't say anything. There was a pause where we all just looked at each other.

"A shame," he shook his head disappointedly.

"Anyway, I'll have my usual," Peter turned to you waiting for your order.

"I'll have (your order)," I smiled shyly. When we got our sandwiches we left to sit around a nearby park. The sky was clear and it was sunny outside. I had completely forgotten about Mr.Prott. My sandwich was _amazing._ Peter and I were talking about dream pets when his phone began to ring.

"I've got to take this," he sighed.

"No problem." I smiled at him. Then, I started thinking. Was this a date? I shouldn't even care if it's a date because I don't have a crush on him. Not at all. Even if he was perfect. But did he think it was a date? I'm not complaining. My thoughts were interrupted when Peter sat back down on the bench. We continued our conversation as normal, but I did wonder about the phone call. I obviously wasn't going to pry.

**Peter's Perspective**

Mr.Stark called me in the middle of what I'd like to assume was a date. I answered it annoyed. "Hi, Mr.Stark."

"I-Is that her?" he laughed excitedly.

"Where are you?" I looked around frantically.

"Is it her?" he repeated himself.

"Yeah."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH," he fangirled. He hung up before I could comment. I looked around again before giving up.

**Your Perspective**

Peter walked me home and I flopped onto my bed. I was now bored. What am I supposed to do now? I remembered Mr.Prott. It was none of my business so I let it go. Then, I remembered something worth my time. I was supposed to sign up for the Engineering Club. I had always loved tinkering with little things. So when I found out they had a club for just that, I was ecstatic. I retrieved my laptop from the living room and sat down at my desk. I flipped it open, going to the school website. After signing up, I officially declared myself bored. I sat around a little listening to music. I went to grab something to eat when I realized, I still haven't gone grocery shopping. I reluctantly slipped on my shoes and locked my door. I was off to shop.

**Later**

You know how they say you shouldn't shop while you're hungry? Well, I did. I instantly regret buying so much. My arms were definitely feeling the burn on my way home. Conveniently, a certain spider dropped down beside me. I jumped, almost dropping a bag when I did.

"Sorry ma'am," he spoke quickly.

"Well, you have quite the habit of scaring me, don't you?" I sighed after seeing it was him. He took some of the groceries from me. I began walking again, grateful for his help.

"This time I didn't hurt myself."

"Oh, I understand. I'm just so stunning," I replied, rolling my eyes. He just laughed. We eventually made it to my apartment and I unlocked the door. I took the other groceries from him. "Well, thank you. I'll see you around, Spider-boy."

"I'm nOT A BOY!"

"That voice crack begs to differ," I closed my door before he could argue. 

I started loading up my fridge in the most organized manner I was capable of. After that, I decided to stop procrastinating and do Ms.Ovali's horrible, almost impossible, homework. Who in the right mind assigns this amount of homework? Well, saying Ms.Ovali was in the right mind makes me question _your_ sanity. See, I wouldn't mind the homework if she just, I don't know, LET US TYPE IT UP. She required all assignments written on paper. 'Why don't I just print out the document?' you ask. She wants us to use our own handwriting so that "cheating isn't possible". Well, if you're anything like me, you'd know that forgery is one of my many talents.

Sometimes, I question my sanity. Right now, though, I'm questioning Peter's sanity. He 100% doesn't mind writing it by hand. Can you imagine? He has clearly never gotten a writing blister. My hands are sensitive. After a ton of complaining to myself, I finished my 2 reports. You know what else unbuttered my croissant? She expects a word count at the end of every report, so when I finished, I had to count fucking words.

When I finished everything, it was 8:00 pm. I would have stayed up and watched The Office or something but I was exhausted. There is no way I'm waking up at a reasonable time tomorrow.  
  


Hey, so, you know how I said I wasn't going to wake up at a reasonable time? Well, I didn't. But not in the way I expected. I thought I would wake up in the afternoon. I mean, I was exhausted when I passed out, but I woke up at 1:00 am. I used the restroom and returned to bed. When I lied back down, though, I couldn't fall asleep. I just wasn't tired. So, I got back up and staggered over to my desk. I pulled open the bottom drawer so I could retrieve my latest piece of junk.

It was a heap of office supplies. It was actually supposed to be a weapon of mass destruction but right now it's micro destruction at best. I guess something was stopping the trigger from, well, triggering. I don't think I described it very well. It's like a gun, but it's explosive. My goal was to be able to pull the trigger, it would shoot a small 'bullet', then upon impact, the bullet would explode. Nothing too big, though. I was just doing it for shits and giggles, it was a side project. My main project was a personal AI, you know, like Siri but better. Smarter. 

Anyway, I figured the problem with the trigger was the elastic band. It was clearly loose. I took the entire thing apart. I had worked for a while to get the positions of each part correct but now it didn't matter. If the entire thing didn't work to its highest potential, there was no point.

I ended up completely changing out the rubber band for a thicker and more durable one. The body of the gun was made of a thin PVC pipe. You might be wondering 'what's propelling the bullet?', well, I'm using a pin. See, the pin pops the air vessel inside the bullet. The air inside the vessel forces the bullet out of the gun. For my air vessel, I'm going to have to work with some lousy balloons. I'm sure there's a more efficient and convenient way of doing that but that's what I'm working with for now.   
_**((i know that's inaccurate, loves))**_

I decided to leave the PVC pipe alone, it was perfectly fine. My trigger is a pen cap, clearly, that wouldn't last. I ended up trading it out for two paper clips weld together. Should I be operating such equipment half-conscious? Nope. After some tough reassembling of the gun, I was ready to actually construct some bullets. 

I knew it was pretty late, so I decided explosives could wait for tomorrow. I didn't want to disturb my neighbors. When I was done making part A of the bullet, I realized I didn't have the balloons. I looked through all my drawers and checked all the boxes piled in my closet. I really didn't have any with me. I let out a loud groan, disregarding my neighbors. Against my better judgment, I threw on a jacket and slipped on my shoes.

Am I insane for showing up at Walmart at 3:00 am? Well, maybe. The Uber probably thought I was. As I walked through the aisles looking for balloons, I spotted Ms.Ovali. She's never done torturing me I suppose. I tried to avoid her and get the balloons quickly. When I finally got them, Ms.Ovali was standing at the only available register, checking her items out. I sighed while I walked into line behind her. She smiled at me as I threw my pack of balloons on the conveyer. 

"Have you done the homework?" she joked.

"Yeah, actually I have." I guess I mustered up some confidence because I said that quite snarkily. She smiled back before leaving with her...batteries and tinfoil? Really weird. My teachers are really shady. Now, Ms.Ovali planting a bomb was slightly believable. I shook my head as the cashier scanned my stuff.

I may have decided to stop at Home Depot. I was in desperate need of new welding gloves. You won't believe who I saw. Mr.Prott walked out with a heavy-duty battery. What the hell? I grabbed my gloves and threw in some gunpowder, electrical tape, and a mini-screwdriver. I had to get home. My teachers were messing with me. The ride home was a confusing one. Why would anyone buy batteries and tinfoil at the same time? Why would he need a heavy-duty battery?

I quickly got distracted by my project again. I made some prototype bullets then loaded them in. I aimed at a board of wood in the corner of my room. Then, I pulled the trigger hesitantly. I guess I forgot that balloons make noise when they pop. The pop scared me but it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. Lucky for me. I looked at the wood. It had a slight indention right in the center. Nice. I looked around for the bullet and eventually found it a few inches away from the wood. Okay, what if I tried that with a sharpened tip? 

Sharpened tip? It punctured the wood, leaving itself snuggly there. I wish I could have tried some other types but I passed out cold. At my desk.  
  



	6. Sunday, Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more of the story and not wait on updates I have most of it on my Wattpad. Same username!

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I lifted my head off of my desk slowly and answered it. "Who's this?" I sighed drowsily.

"Hey, it's Ned. D-Did you just wake up?"

"Wha-Yeah. What time is it?" I looked around realizing I haven't put my clock up yet. 

"It's like 10:00." I could hear faint talking in the background.

"Anyway, why'd you call me?" I got up, making my way to my closet. I pulled out my favorite sweater and a white t-shirt.

  
_+Peter's shorts_   
  


"I'm calling you because Peter's too scared to ask you to come over," I could practically hear the eye roll. "I'm nOT SCARED! We just did something yesterDAY and I didn't want to bother hER!" I could hear him yell in the background. An 'oooOOOOoooh' could be heard from MJ in the back.

"Whatever, he's such a dork." I smiled as I walked over to the bathroom. "I'll see you guys in like, 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll send you the address," Ned hung up. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the mark of a spiral on my forehead. Stupid notebook. When I got out of the shower I noticed that I had left my workspace a mess. I cleaned up my desk and threw my project into my closet. I checked my phone for the address as I locked my door. It wasn't far at all.

For once, I noticed how fast everyone walked. Back in Oklahoma, we didn't walk everywhere. Suddenly, I felt slow. People were walking around me. I decided I was overthinking this and picked up the pace. I eventually entered the apartment building, making my way to the elevator. 

When I knocked on the apartment door I was greeted by an older lady. But not an _old_ lady, there's a difference people. She had ginger hair and her smile was sincere. She waved before turning and yelling, "Peter! Your girlfri-"

"Jesus Christ, Aunt May!" Peter ran in with red cheeks. She moved out of the way and Peter let me in. "She's not my girlfriend." He glared at her. 

" _'_ Morning Peter," I smiled.

He turned to me then smiled, "Good morning."

"Peter, you can't lie to me and tell me she is not your girlfriend. She's wearing your clothes," May commented pointing at the shorts.

"We're nOT DATING," he began walking off and I followed him.

"I don't care as long as your being safe!" She screamed as he closed the door to his room. At this point, Peter was dying. He was the shade of tomato but I suppose I wasn't much better. When I walked in I saw MJ and Ned. I waved before sitting down with Peter on the ground.

"So, um, anyway, we're trying to finish the Millenium Falcon," he waved his hand over the vast mass of legos.

"Cool," I looked over the progress a bit. "Have you ever thought of adding actual laser beams?"

"Well, no," Ned replied.

"Could you?" MJ didn't even look up from her book.

"I mean...if you guys don't mind." I looked at Peter.

"Wait really?!" Ned said in disbelief.

"I would need some AAA batteries, electrical tape, um...and...Christmas lights."  
 _ **((once again, i have no idea what i'm talking about ))**_

"On it," Peter rushed out of the room. While I waited, I put together some of the Legos. I got quite a bit done before Peter came back with his hands full. 

"Here you go," he placed the stuff down next to me and I got to work. It was quiet for a little while everyone was busy so I started up a conversation.

"I saw him again," I saw Peter's head perk up out of the corner of my eye.

"Who?" I detached one of the bulbs and its wires then connected the negative wire to the battery.

"Spiderbo-SHIT," the positive wire grazed the other side of the battery and gave me a shock. This caught even MJ's attention, who was buried deep in her book.

"Oh, A-are you okay?" Peter turned toward me taking my hand. He examined it a bit before touching the burn. 

My cheeks started to burn and I guess it finally hit me, worse than the shock. I have a crush on Peter Parker. Holy shit. It was so obvious that I liked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small shock."

He furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, "Be careful." He turned back to his work letting go of my hand. After that, I was working pretty slow. Not because I was being cautious. Because I kept looking at Parker. I don't know. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. What do I do now? Do I tell him or what? The conversation kept going but I wasn't in it. I was way zoned out. It was kind of an out of body experience. 

"Earth to Y/N?" Ned looked at me. Peter and I made eye contact and I quickly averted his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"You were obviously too busy staring at Peter." My cheeks heated, Peter smiled at me. "I asked if you finished Ms.Ovali's homework."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah I did," I went back to work. "You know, I saw Ms.Ovali at Walmart."

"When?" Peter dropped his Lego piece while he spoke.

"3:00 am. This morning."

"Why were you at Walmart at 3:00?" MJ shook her head confusedly.

"I had to pick up some balloons. But that's irrelevant," I said quickly. "She bought batteries and tinfoil."

"What's wrong with batteries and tinfoil?" Peter stopped working to fully listen.

"Who in the world buys those two things that early in the morning?"

"Maybe she urgently needed those two things," Peter shrugged returning to his work.

"Uh-whA-Are you defending her?!"

"Y/N, she's an old lady."

"Of mass destruction! I don't feel good about her or Mr.Prott," I shot him a stern look. "Oh-speaking of. I saw him at the same time in Home Depot."

"Why were you at Home Depot?" MJ asked again.

"For a project-"

"We have all the same classes and no projects are due," Peter interrupted.

"Personal project, dingus. Anyway, he bought a heavy-duty battery," I tried fitting the bulb into the Lego. 

"He pro-"

"DON'T! don't try to defend him," I pointed at Peter. "This is really shady shit and you're just gonna think nothing of it?"

"Well, I'm sure it's none of our business," he shot back softly, I guess that made it hurt worse. 

"Yeah, well, I'm nosy." 

"Guys, calm down." Ned stopped us before it could get heated. "We can talk about it some other time."

"Yeah, I guess."

I kept working, not bothering to look at Peter. Eventually, I caved. I looked at him for a good 5 seconds, then I finished placing the lights in the Millenium Falcon. MJ had already left and Ned was going to leave soon. "She's all set," I held it up pulling the small tape tab. It released a small laser that drifted across the room quickly before it hit the wall and disappeared.

"Holy shit!" Ned grabbed it from me and tried. Peter simply smiled at me making me instantly forgive him. I smiled back.

"Don't point this in your eyes. Or anYONE ELSE'S" I warned.

"Yes ma'am," Peter gave a quick thumb's up. 

"Well guys, I should get going. See you later," Ned left so it was just me and Peter. I sat down, exhausted, on Peter's bed.

"Welp, I think we did well." I swung my legs.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "So, what's this project that you had to show up at Home Depot for?"

"Oh, you know...I'm not telling you," I smirked.

"Why not?" he sat down next to me. We made eye contact for a while.

"Because, it's a secret," I looked at the Star Wars posters on his wall.

"You don't trust me?"

"Peter, I trust you with my life." He didn't respond. He just looked at me pleadingly. "Stop that." He kept going.

"Please?"

"Nope!" I stood up and walked toward the front door. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe _'_ til then?"

"Okay."  
  


When I got home decided to take a break from my projects and watch some Office. I slept pretty well that night, I was no longer in crush denial. Now, all I could think of was Peter. I mean wow. What were the chances that we would be friends? I mean I could have gone all of high-school not knowing someone as perfect as him existed. Could you imagine? I should probably tell him how I feel. Oh god, no way. We just met, that would be ridiculous. I think I'll wait. I mean, what's the rush? I have a whole 2 and 1/2 school years until I may or may not see him again. But what if he moves? 

Oh well.  
  



	7. Monday, Week 2

Oh joy, it's time for school. I sat up in my bed trying to stop my alarm. I did my usual routine, same old, same old. I walked out the door tiredly, almost forgetting to lock it. 

"Hey Peter," I walked into first hour late but luckily Mr.Prott didn't count me tardy. I sat down and whipped out my notebook for the lecture. I don't know what it was. I was just so tired today. 

"Hey, Y/N, wake up." Peter shook me softly. I guess I had fallen asleep. The classroom was empty, I'm surprised the teacher hadn't woken me up. I shoved my notebook into my backpack and stood up.

"Let's go," I slurred. I stumbled out of class with a groan.

"Hey, are you okay?" Peter led you through the halls.

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm so tired, I went to bed at like 7:00."

"Did you wake up early?"

"Nope." We entered Ms.Ovali's class and sat down. She gave me her usual cruel smile but I couldn't be bothered. I sighed before she started on whatever today's lesson was. I was drowsy all class period. My eyes were slowly drifting shut. Suddenly, a shock went up my body.

"Holy shit," I yelled. That was a horrible mistake. Peter looked at me with empathy. I knew exactly what that pain was. Ms.Ovali had stepped on my foot with her pointy green heels. That comment would probably get me detention.

"Ms.L/N! Mind your language. You are revOLTING. My oh my, if your mother heard you speak like that what would she do?! Detention."

"Miss, my parents are _deceased,_ " I stared her in the eye for a long while.

"She's turning in her grave."

I couldn't believe her. I don't care anymore, I just want to get home. Peter stared at her in disbelief. If you looked deep enough into his eyes, which I do a lot, you could tell he was livid. Ms.Ovali continued with her lesson, I wasn't listening at all though. The class seemed more silent than usual. When the class finally ended, I guess that was the rest I needed because I was back to normal. 

...

"That was totally uncalled for, even if it's Ms.Ovali." Peter was ranting about our 2nd period at lunch. I was just trying to finish yesterday's homework. "Are you going to say something to an administrator?"

"Peter that ridiculous," I took my eyes of the homework to look at him, "I'm sure it was an impulse response. The first wicked thought off the top of her head." They all just stared at me. Wait, above me. I turned quickly and there stood Ms.Ovali.

"Hey?" I squinted confusedly, embarrassed by my last comment.

"I've come to say that you will not be serving detention." She swiftly walked away. What the hell? Midtown is weird and I think I'm the only one who notices it. I continued writing. God, I hate writing. Well, no, I just hate writing with pencils. On paper. I'd rather be coding or tinkering with something. _Coding_. It's so satisfying being able to enter a line of code and have it run smoothly. Numbers were easier than letters, there were fewer of them. Before you say there's an infinite amount, it's 10 characters repeated.

"That was weird," I stated mindlessly. Starting back on the homework, I disengaged from the conversation. I notice that I do that a lot. It's not like I'm not interested, I just can't ignore my thoughts. You never know when a good idea will come up, ready to catch like a ticket in that weird Chuck-E-Cheese machine. The bell rang and I threw my binder into my backpack, walking to my next class. 

I find it odd I didn't see Mr.Prott for the rest of the day. Usually, I see him walk into his classroom after lunch. I had bigger things to stress, though. My A.I, I mean work in progress, is going downhill. I've found some setbacks that would have to be altered somehow. I also have no idea who would voice him. Yes, I did assign a gender to it, it can always be changed. Maybe I didn't have to, maybe I could just make a sort of collage of voices. The internet is a great place to find every noise in existence.

"Ah-" a ball struck my face. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention in gym. Everyone carried on with their lives and Peter walked over. He was about to speak but he was cut off.

"Hey, are you okay?" I guess he was the perpetrator. Tall and lean with jet black hair, and, like really tall.

"I'm fine," I assured.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem," I gave a quick thumbs up and he walked away from the bleachers.

"Okay. Are you actually okay?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Nope, it hurts like hell." He did that thing where he does something sincere then realizes and gets embarrassed. This time, Peter put his hand on my sore cheek.

"You'll live," he smiled. Suddenly, he yanked his hand away with red cheeks.

"Jeez, just kiss already." Ned was standing next to both of us and made me jump.  
  


After school, I worked on Zero, that's what I named the A.I. A few hours later, maybe 3, I tried to walk. My legs were thoroughly asleep. In an attempt to get my blood flowing, I decided to go for a walk.

I exited my apartment building and felt a slight breeze. Luckily, I was wearing a long sleeve. I wandered around aimlessly looking for something to eat. I was in a good mood. The streets were a bit crowded but it was cozy. I saw Delmahr's and fondly remembered my time with Peter. I found myself at a pizza place. I got a thicc slice with my favorite toppings, there was an overload of cheese and I loved it. I finished my slice on the way home but got distracted by an ice cream stand. I stopped by it getting my favorite flavor.   
**_((Comment your favorite flavor, my personal favorite is coconut))_**

I was on my way home, like before, when a certain spider caught my eye. I watched him swing past and I thought of something. Wouldn't it be crazy if one of my classmates were Spiderman? Even more absurd, Peter. Now that I think about it, I could imagine Peter hiding a confident persona. The way he tenses up when I talk about the Spider is suspish. God, imagine working with the Avengers. That would be so cool, running around and knowing all these secrets. Though, it sounds stressful.

I arrived home with a full stomach. Obviously, it wouldn't be possible to live without income, so I do people's homework for money. It's not as difficult as I anticipated, anyone who doesn't want it done for them I tutor just before school starts. It was going pretty well, I make around $20 per person. You'd be surprised how many seniors have completely given up and requested my help. I am a savvy business woman.

After finishing some assignments, I went back to my A.I. Fixing the bugs wasn't too much trouble, luckily. I decided on using my voice but altering it to be more masculine. Recording my voice was so much fun, but I didn't like it in the end. I ended up forgetting about the voice for now and working on a portable workspace. I was exhausted when I finished but I sure made a dent in this project. I decided to lay down and scroll through my IG.

All I can think about is Peter. Wouldn't it be a miracle if somehow he liked me how I liked him? Just as I got lost daydreaming, my phone rang. The group chat? I answered it on instinct.  
"Hi?"

 **P:** No! Ned sto-  
 **N:** Hey, Y/N, did you know-  
 **P:** SHUT UP!  
 **Y:** What's going on?  
 _ **Leonardo Michelle Davinci joined the call...**_  
 **M:** What the hell guys?  
 **N:** Peter has a crush and you guys need to know.  
  
I sighed sadly. I should've known Peter wouldn't like me, he probably likes one of the perfect senior girls. I'm just an idiot I guess.

 **P:** No they don't! No one needs to know. Nope. Not at all.  
 **M:** Spill, Ned, spill  
 **Y:** Do tell  
 **N:** Well, she's short, super hot, stupidly smart...

Of course, she was perfect. I couldn't compare. I guess I'll just have to die alone now. No soft Peter hair to pat or run my hand through.

 **P:** SHUT UP NED! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING  
 **M:** Okay, we get it, she's perfect, but who is it?  
 **N:** It's-  
 ** _Peter Pan kicked Steve Harvey's Mustache from the call..._**

Goddammit. Now I'll never know who I lost to. Also, what the hell Peter?! We were supposed to trust each other. I guess we're not as close as I thought. Maybe I'm just trying too hard or moving too fast.


	8. Tuesday, Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'd be really cool if you followed my TikTok: @siriusuwu

I woke up like usual. Got dressed like usual. Everything was normal.

I walked to school taking in mental notes about the various vendors in the area. When I got to Midtown, I joined the friend group in the middle of an argument. It was over something ridiculous like cereal. I was zoned out again, though. It's been really hard for me to focus lately and I have this really bad feeling in my gut. 

The bell for class rang and I wandered over. Peter was raving on about something, probably The Mandalorian, then I noticed he had stopped talking.   
"Are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind," I chuckled back before the void of my mind consumed me again.

"Ok..."

Well ouch. I hate that I said that. I don't want him to think I don't care, because I do! I sat down with a sigh at my desk. Instead of paying attention to the content I kept my eyes locked on Mr.Prott. In the end, I found some weird habits. He always taps his foot, he never looks at the same student for more than 2 seconds, also, he looks out the window and toward the door pretty often. I was dying to point this all out to Peter but he would probably blow it off.

I sighed as I threw my backpack over my shoulder. It was finally lunch time. "Hey, guys," Ned greeted as Peter and I sat down.

"Heyyyyyyy.......?" My eyes trailed Mr.Prott while I tried to respond. Everyone ignored my unusual response. He set down his notebook and walked into the kitchen. When he exited about 5 minutes later, he left the notebook. I watched the door in case he maybe came back for it. I saw an opportunity to take it. Why? I have no idea.

My mind went blank and when the bell rang, it turned to static.

I stood up and bolted for it. Fun fact: cafeterias and classrooms don't have cameras. I grabbed it and in a surreal moment, I shoved it in my backpack. I met Peter and Ned in gym 5 seconds before the bell rang. 

"Why are you so late?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"I got a little distracted," I shrugged at him with a smile.

"The only distraction in your life is Peter," Ned interrupted us.

"Shut up!" I blushed and turned away. Luckily the coach stepped in saving me from any more embarrassment. The workouts were perilous but I manage. 

After an average day of school, I flopped on to my comfy bed. It's great to be back. I suddenly remembered Mr.Prott's journal. Man, I'm on the FBI's Most Wanted now. I cracked that bad boy open to be greeted with diary entries. I don't know what I expected, I mean, it looks like a diary. Leather cover, neat binding, black and unnoticeable. Let's look at the first entry.

_07/20_

_The school year's approaching. It's cute how innocently the children frolic around in their social groups. They are only beginning to understand the flawed social construct of this world. It took me a while to understand the way to save this world, but now that I know it seems so obvious. I've made progress, not enough though. I need manpower, I need laborers. I need authority._

Okay, so maybe my teacher's a little messed up in the head. It's all good. I was debating if I should read on. Why not? I flipped some pages but all I saw were drawings. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm all for unsettling things, but he had drawn Nazis. _Nazis._ Who in the world? To make matters worse, he patronized them. They were heroes to him, "ahead of their time". "Pioneers of society". Then I stumbled upon a second entry.

_08/02_

_Oh, the children are sad. They're pathetic when they go chasing material things. I almost feel remorse. They waltz around completely oblivious to their future outside of highschool. Even if they make it out of here, there's nowhere to go. They'll never be loved by everyone. Unless there were a perfect people. Imagine a crowd of obedient and knowledgeable people that know not to question or bicker, not to ask or bother. Imagine a perfect world where controversy doesn't exist. Where the world spins without a halt. It's possible._

I felt lightheaded. I'm not sensitive to these kinds of things, but _oh god_. All this sounds like is brainwash. What does he have to be remorseful for? What would a perfect people be? 

I flipped through the following pages only to be met with worse things. Have you ever seen someone's arm break in an arm wrestle? Well, these pictures vibe like that. Bodies were piled in trenches. Heads were gone or distorted, eyes were stuffed in mouths, body parts were completely gone, and the blood, oh god, the blood. It was everywhere. The blood was the only thing that was colored and it was dark and brooding. I looked at the blood closer, it wasn't marker or anything like that. It was blood, _actual blood_. I dropped the book with a scream and ran to the bathroom. I gagged then threw up. My breathing was labored and tears stung my eyes. Who's blood? _Who's blood?!_

 _"_ Oh, god," I muttered to myself. I lifted myself. I stumbled into my bedroom and onto my bed. I chucked the book across the room with the little strength I had left. Then, I blacked out.

_**((Sorry this is short. I wanted to get something out for you guys))** _


	9. Wednesday, Week 2

I woke up like nothing had happened. Usual morning routine. I was running a little late, though. When I stepped into first hour, the atmosphere was...different? My best guess is that he noticed his journal was missing. Have you ever had a person so utterly happy and then suddenly they just _crumble_? Really, it's killing me to sit in this class, I almost feel bad. Then, I remember his ideology and I almost feel justified.

After an excruciating class, Peter and I meet up with MJ and Ned between classes. "You haven't been yourself lately, Y/N." Ned spoke with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh," I chuckled falsely, "I didn't notice...What do you mean?"

"You've been really, um, distant," Peter explained softly. I just hummed in response before turning my attention to Mr.Prott. I guess I see what they mean now. With a sigh, I disbanded from the group to head to class. I'm being a real pain in the ass right now. I know if someone was this distant with me I'd drop them. I groaned and watched Peter sit down.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly. Was he talking to me?

"What for?" 

"I don't know. I just assumed you were mad at me or I did something," he shrugged.

"As if I could be mad at you," I smiled before the bell rung signaling the beginning of class.

School was finally over. The gang was hanging around the school because of a basketball game, everyone went to them, when I couldn't take it anymore. "Peter, can we talk?"

"Um-I-is this a bad thing?" he stammered nervously.

"No, actually, we can talk right here." He let out a sigh of relief and a smile set on his face. "I hate to bring it up, but I found, and may have started reading through, Mr.Prott's journal."

"Y/N..." he groaned softly (and I blushed a little), "let it go, okay?"

"But Pe-" I began whiningly.

"Y/N! Our teacher's not plotting against us, my god!"

"But he is! Here," I rummaged through my bag looking for the book. After a bit, I realized I left it at home. "I left it at home, but Peter, there's something off!"

"Y/N, you're paranoid." I don't like being accused of lying, cheating, or being wrong. It drives me insane. So insane that tears started to well in my eyes.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I think I'll go home, now." I walked down the hall as quickly as possible.

"Y/N, please. Y/N?"

"Good night, Peter." I called before swiftly turning right. I wish I just went home after that but God forbid I mind my damn business.

I heard a soft ticking occurring every five seconds or so. I stopped abruptly and faced the noise. I, against my better judgment, followed it through the unfamiliar halls. It didn't seem like I was getting any closer for a while, but it was basically pounding in my ear. Have you ever read Edgar Allen Poe's _Tell-Tale Heart_? (I mean, I hope so, you are me after all.) It was like that. It was making me lightheaded at this point. 

Suddenly, something clicked for me. I gazed at the maintenance room door. I stalked toward it cautiously, pushing it open gently. I descended the stairs as the ticking became deafening. I stopped halfway when I saw Mr.Prott hovering over something. The door slammed loudly behind me and he turned to me quickly. It suddenly occurred to me that I shouldn't be in here.


End file.
